Thousand Year Reunion (Episode)
This episode starts off with Plumber explaining how things have been really bad lately. Right then, the Urnals start saying "Clog". Plumber explains that his old enemies are back for a fight, and he'll give 'em one. Then the Urnals introduce themselves, the Plumber saying that they're killer urinals that can destroy the TOILET in a single zap. The Urnals then demand that the Plumber hands over the TOILET, or else he will be flushed. The Urnal then wonders why the Plumber is laughing, because he finds the term "flushed" funny. The Plumber requests if they can say something more menacing like "Exterminate", while imitating the Dalek's voice. The Urnal then flies away The Plumber explains why he was laughing to Will, saying that he has a much faster reaction time then they do, meaning that he can break them before they can break him. The Plumber asks what Will's favorite planet is, and he says Mercury, but the Plumber says that's a bad choice. Will then chooses Mars, which seems to be a lot better. After some waiting, they finally reach Mars, where Will and Plumber are wearing protective suits to protect them from the different gases and atmosphere. The Plumber then explains that there are plants and houses because NASA has sent a mission of people to colonize the planet. They explore Mars for a little bit, and then sit down to relax. Right when they do so, an Urnal can be heard flying toward them, then Plumber says to run. They quickly run back to the TOILET, where the Plumber says he'd talk to the Urnals. He goes outside when Will goes into the bathroom. There, the Shadow arrives, saying he can help will. and give him one day without anything happening if he just shakes his hand. Will and Shadow begin to extend their hands to each other, about to shake hands. Right before any contact is initiated between the 2, the Plumber slams open the door and says he took care of the Urnal, but it's calling for backup, and they need to quickly run. The Plumber begins to work the TOILET, but realizes he needs a time artifact. He runs outside to grab a piece of the broken Urnal, and uses that as a time artifact. He inserts the time artifact into a drawer, the TOILET begins to rumble, the Plumber then says to hold on, because it might get a little bumpy. Right then, the TOILET Begins to greatly shake, and an explosion happens, leaving the 2 laying on the ground on Ashwood street. The Plumber and Will wake up to an Urnal flying to them. The Urnal demands the TOILET, the Plumber tells Will to get back to the TOILET, but the Urnal and Will keep arguing with each other. The Urnals can't answer any questions, or else they will be disabled. The Plumber cleverly tricks the Urnal into answering a question, disabling it. The Plumber then explains how the Urnals all work under one intelligence system, and if one is disabled, the entire race learns how it was disabled, and avoids that. Right then, Plumber's tracker starts beeping. He takes it out of his pocket, only to find that the Lord Urnal is coming to kill them. The Urnal later arrives, saying that the Plumber will be destroyed if he refuses. The Plumber then asks what the Urnal had just said, and the Urnal is once again disabled. The Urnal in his last words says that the Urnals will one day have the TOILET, Plumber responding saying "You wish", as he walks back to the TOILET. Back in the TOILET, The Plumber explains that he defeated the Urnals for now, but they'll be back. Will then suggests they continue travelling to other planets, requesting Leylea 4B. The Plumber does not want to go, he doesn't want to be chased by a monster he can't even see. They then want to go outside, because they're still on Earth. Will asks what planets the Urnals are from, which is Restro'om. The 2 then walk out of the TOILET. After the credits, we see one last look at the Lord Urnal in this episode. He says that although the Plumber has won this time, they will be back and one day reign supreme. The Urnal then explodes and sets off a car alarm.